


Hunter & the Prey

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: The Purge (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, Purge AU, Reader-Insert, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Just a pre-warning before I get around to posting the first chapter: this fic is gonna be dark AF so if you can't handle things like child death, violent death/murder, or any of that, I do not recommend you read this fic.To get updates/previews on my upcoming fics, please check out my twitter: @GentleRemember
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Hunter & the Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pre-warning before I get around to posting the first chapter: this fic is gonna be dark AF so if you can't handle things like child death, violent death/murder, or any of that, I do not recommend you read this fic. 
> 
> To get updates/previews on my upcoming fics, please check out my twitter: @GentleRemember

Trigger Warning: Hunting, cannibalism, stalking

Keigo had a process. It was time consuming and slow, but in his mind, it was all worth it for the perfect hunt. 

Once a year, the Japanese government allowed for crime to be legal for 24hrs, which gave him one year to prepare his hunt. He took his time selecting his prey, stalking a total of twelve each month and picking one from that batch before repeating the same process the next month. He’d done this for years, that is, until he met you. Keigo was in his forties now, the sides of hair graying, laugh lines and crow’s feet spreading like cracks in his skin when he smiled, and being this old meant that he’d seen your type before. However, something was different, something he couldn’t put a finger on. 

It was January and Keigo already had half his list together for his hunt. 

Maybe it was because during the rush in a small coffee shop, you and five friends were the loudest people in the room, ignoring your over complicated drinks in favor of gossip. Personal information flew from your mouths without a second thought, tangling everyone inside with sticky webs of exaggerated information about strangers. You sat in the middle, laughing obnoxiously as your friends spun tales that were probably as true their insta profiles. Everyone in the room shot glares at your party, but none were brave enough to quell the wagging tongues of gossiping women.

He hated you. 

It wasn’t like you or your friends had quirks to make them intimidating either, as the population was 80% quirkless. All the fear you inspired came from a flapping pink muscle that would do society better if it were cooking on his grill with a little salt, pepper, and garlic. 

So, Keigo did what he did best, he researched you. It wasn’t like it was hard. In today’s age of technology and cameras, all he had to do was sneak a picture of your face and reverse image search it. He found your Instagram, Facebook, an abandoned MySpace, even a Twitter where you complained nonstop about how people drove nowadays. 

He was in love. 

Not with you, per se, but the idea of hunting bitches like you. 

Keigo had always gotten a kick from chasing down a villain, knowing they were desperate for escape and he was the cause. Just the thought of forcing someone’s fight-or-flight instincts into high gear until they couldn’t think straight had his heart pumping and mouth salivating. You… you’d clearly lived a cushy life, not being told by family or your obnoxious friends how awful you really were, never having to fend for yourself or others… You were a spoiled brat through and through. He wanted to watch you suffer, to run for your life and break your manicured nails as you screamed your pretty throat raw for help. Just imagining those heavily made up eyes streaming with black tears had his pants constricting around him. 

He knew tender, fatty meat like yours was the best. Children raised in comfort tasted the best: he knew that from experience.

Your friends weren’t a bad catch either. They were all pretty and just the right amount of curvy to have virgins in the palms of their hands, and at least one of them had an OnlyFans, though her subscriber rate was below a hundred and her pics were not worth the price. He’d have to do some research to make sure all those curves were natural, but otherwise, he was just as excited to hunt them. A group of bratty girls to hunt and scream and cry and beg. Maybe it was the cold or old age catching up with him that made Keigo complacent with gathering his potential prey so early, either way, that aching, primal hunger inside him was salivating at the thought of your foolish friends sobbing from the hell on earth he’d put you all through.

June couldn’t come soon enough. 

So as usual Keigo made his plans, he finalized his research and sent a picture of his targets to their future captors: his employees better known as his surviving children. Then, he filed time off work for two weeks, the middle of those days landing right on the summer solstice: Purge Night.

Right at 12:01, his targets would be taken from their beds and brought to his island. Once they were safely on his property, there wouldn’t be a thing anyone could do to save them. 

The island itself was large for one person to own it. It had been a gift some years ago from another hero who used it for training and wanted Keigo to improve fast in the competitive world of heroes. When he’d first arrived, the island was dense with trees and wild animals, an old house right on the crescent shaped beach beside the dock.

At first he’d been reluctant to use this area, having only flown in the city, but Keigo quickly adapted to the jungle-like environment. His instincts had kicked in, and just like that, he’d begun hunting the wildlife that lived on the island. It gave him a thrill he couldn’t describe, awoken a primal hunger that lay deep in his belly… He wanted to hunt more. He wanted to hunt something smarter: bigger.

He wanted to hunt humans, although he didn’t know it yet.

The first time had been an accident, or at least that’s what he’d told authorities that came to investigate the disappearance of his hero mentor. Keigo had lived alone on the island so long that when game bigger and smarter than he’d ever encountered rustled the leaves and spooked the animals, he’d given into his primal urges and hunted.

He’d told authorities that he thought the hero was an intruder, that it was self defense, and since the island was already legally his, no one could claim otherwise: he was untouchable in his little paradise.

Explaining where the other half of the hero’s torso was another matter, though. That was harder to cover up, but smooth lies and tired sighs had the police believing that it was an animal that had bisected his body. They never searched the house.

Even if they had, they would have never found the carefully cut up body, arranged and packaged like preserved wild game. They would have been none the wiser even if they’d been smarter.

After Keigo had had that first taste, he couldn’t forget it. He craved more.

The second time was not an accident.

He was a hero, he knew how the missing were tracked and so took the time to avoid what would attract attention. Low profile villains. No one with large families or children, no one with a job that relied on them. No one that would be missed. 

It was surpassingly easy to lure people to his island, they were all too eager to trust an upcoming hero. But that got boring fast. That trusting nature of theirs made it hard to make them run, he practically had to throw them out into the jungle, and still, they barely ran. The chase was mediocre. 

He’d found the best way to hunt his prey was to take them by surprise, no more choices or showing his face: that ruined the game. They had to be unwilling and unknowledgeable. 

That’s what made you and your friends so tempting: the only people who’d miss you lot were each other and none of you were interested in anything except partying. You’d be the perfect prey. You’d wouldn’t be mourned except maybe college dudes missing pussy. You were a spoiled nobody and Keigo wanted a taste of your plump, privileged meat. 

Keigo couldn’t wait until June.


End file.
